Talk:WTF
Radio Shows Suggestions * "I Love Lucy" spoof * "My Mother The Car" spoof * some kind of kiddies program, like "Little Orphan Annie" (think Christmas Story) * a serial, like "The Shadow" * a western spoof Just some ideas. Let's get this article filled up!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:42, 25 April 2007 (UTC) *Gunsmoke would be a good radio western. William Conrad did the original voice of Matt Dillon. Maybe we could have some fun with that. '--Alethic Logic 23:08, 25 April 2007 (UTC)' **Excellent! So many stereotypes, perfect for our current political situation! And, it has cowboys!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:12, 25 April 2007 (UTC) *Fibber MaGee and Molly could be fun too... '--Alethic Logic 21:37, 26 April 2007 (UTC)' **I made a link for WTF/Radio Programs and there is a link there for a "children's radio show" sponsored by The Prescott Group which I feel would be in the same vein as the main article, and will allow for interesting "merchandizing" opportunities.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:55, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Call Letters/Article Title I think this is such a great idea, but ever since you've been working on it, there is a little part of me that really wants it to be called "WTFR". Maybe that's because the convention I'm more accustomed to is 4-letter call/station names (I know this is not standardized, just more usual in the places I have lived). But it's also because WTFR seems subtler to me than WTF, which feels almost too "on point." Having the distinction also gives the graphic and the parts where you explain the meanings of the call letters more weight, imo - it lets the "WTF" jump out at you more. Perhaps I also like the idea because I remember the television show "WKRP in Cincinnati" (I don't know if anyone else will remember this - it was from what? 70's? 80's? It was in re-runs by the time I remember watching it, and developing a mild ust fear of Fred Williard that still holds for me today.) Every time I see this, I want to sing "WTFR in Wikiality...". But it needs the "R" for me to do that. :( Filling my emotional void is not a very good reason to change the title, but funny is. And I do also feel it's funnier as "WTFR". This is a minor thing, though. --thisniss 13:46, 15 April 2007 (UTC) ::LOL -- I think this is interesting because the article has seemed to grown larger than the original premise for it -- which was a truthy Wikilaity reference for the common Tubes term "WTF". Now, excuse me while I put my geek history hat on -- done :) ... When radio stations were being established across the country in the 20s and 30s, most used three letter call signs. Four letter call signs started when someone discovered there weren't enough three letter combinations for all the stations in the US. My gut asked... WTF would "WTF" be in the 1920's? A radio station, probably. Removing geek history hat. Radio stations with three letter call signs are still around, especially on the AM dial. When I first started posting here, DonutBeer gave me some sound advice that I try to adhere to when creating articles -- write them so that some poor unsuspecting soul will use The Google and stumble across an article here and think the page is real enough to reference in a high school or college essay. We could create a page called "WTFR" that redirects to "WTF"... --OHeL 14:31, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :::I don't believe "WTF" is convincing as a "realistic" reference page for two main reasons, both of which you cite: ::#The more common usage of "WTF" (this is the meaning I referred to when I said that WTFR is a "more subtle" joke than WTF), and ::#The far, far, far more common contemporary usage of 4-letter call signs. I didn't even realize how incredibly uncommon 3-letter call signs were until I read the article in your link. I find it difficult to believe that any station so desirable that Our Glorious Stephen would want to air his show there would be relegated to the status of an anachronism. Stephen is on the cutting edge, he's hip, he's cool, he's post-super-ultramodern. And hot. Stephen is not a dinosaur -- and the article you link to clearly indicates that these supposed 3-letter stations are "historic creatures" that need to be "preserved." In other words, Al Gore stations. Or worse -- Al Franken stations!! What's next? Is Colbert on the ERT going to be followed by "The All Global Warming Hour"? Heaven help us all. :::I guess what I'm saying is that WTF still feels too heavy-handed and obvious to me. WTFR sneaks up on you. It lets the joke build, and doesn't make the piece seem like you've gotten the "punchline" before you've opened the page. There's a lot of great stuff here, but the title right now is trumping the content. It's the only part of the piece that's tinny. --thisniss 20:22, 15 April 2007 (UTC) ---- it is to laugh. can we do a live streaming broadcast where we harangue the other wikis? I'm feeling a harangue coming on (or maybe a hairball). --thisniss 12:09, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :Thisniss, you asked about Air Colbert earlier. Colbert on the ERT and WTF Radio are radio shows on the Air Colbert station? Anyway, this should be a fun page. We should be Wikiality, Truthiness, Fair and Unbalanced though. ;P --MC Esteban™ 13:20, 11 April 2007 (UTC) ::I believe Air Colbert really is Colbert on the ERT, and that they will merge. But we should come up with more radio programs for WTF! I personally like the WTF - because... well, the logo we're using is RKO isn't it? 3 letters. And of course we can slip in the occasional WTF joke. I couldn't resist adding the old RKO radio show to the line up - using Imus and Andy as the authentically-black participants... and I linked to the Andy Rooney article that discusses his problems years ago with the homophobic remarks. If you guys think it's too heavy-handed, I'll understand. Thisniss, I very much remember WKRP and have very fond memories of it... It was one of the greats! '--Alethic Logic 04:01, 16 April 2007 (UTC)' :Just to clarify: It's not about the "R", it's about the 4. Maybe "R" is too ugly. I don't really care about what the fourth letter is, just that there is a fourth letter. :Perhaps WTFN (N= network)? That lets you keep your double meaning and you can drop away to WTF when you want to. I suggested "R" because of your logo. Just WTFsomething. Because WTF is still confusing. I love the logo, as much as you do - and I believe you can keep it and still add a call letter to the station. RKO is a company, not a station. WTF works for the company name, but not for a current radio station. If you're dead set on WTF for the station name, it has to be explained. Is this a source of pride for the station? Are they holding onto this anachronistic naming convention to make themselves "antique"? Otherwise, too much "WTF" just turns into a "yeah, yeah, we get it" kind of joke, and this page has so much more than that going for it. :An unexplained 3-letter call name for a contemporary radio station is just not believable - there is one in NYC. It is an anomaly, and to make this radio station an anomaly means that it needs to be explained as such or the joke becomes about ignoring the fact that we all know that this is an excuse to make the joke. In my opinion, this requires the reader to do more of the work of making the article funny, because it requires a lot more "suspension of disbelief." There are two fairly simple ways to solve the problem: A) use the standard 4 letter call system, so there is no question, or B) somehow answer the question of why you're not using it. I love the new show, btw - great addition! --thisniss 05:10, 16 April 2007 (UTC) OK... how's this? In the 2000's when WTF Radio Corp. purchases the assets of WTF from the estate of Gov. Jim McGreevey, the new ownership decides a rebranding of the station is in order and launches "WERT - "Formula 401" (the "ERT" for "Colbert on the Ert.") I could design an updated logo based on the styles being used by radio stations today. This would be a reasonable addition to the timeline. But.. I do agree with Alethic that the article name should remain as WTF to keep to the original roots of the article. --OHeL 05:29, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :You don't have to appease me, you know. I'm not trying to create extra work for you, either. This is your article, and you should do what feels right to you. I have been speaking to a question of style, that's all. You mentioned wanting to make this "believable," and I was pointing out the primary reason that it wasn't. For me, that also weakens the humor of this piece considerably, because it makes too broad a joke from what could be subtler, funnier material. There's no punchline, for me, because "the joke" is telegraphed in the title. This is a question of individual taste, however. It's not a right/wrong question, and it's not anything you need to "fix". I'm probably just WTF-ed out right now, even though I can't seem to stop using it myself. When I come back to this piece at some point after the WTFing craze has passed, I'm certain it will feel less meme-ish to me and I'll be able to recognize the obvious brilliance of the choice. I mean, omg, WTF anyway, right?? lol ;) --thisniss 06:51, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::Well, if we have to go with a 4th letter (I understand we don't) - my vote would be KWTF (like KNBC) - and in IM or texting speech, it still means "OK, WTF"... just a thought. '--Alethic Logic 14:52, 16 April 2007 (UTC)'